1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of edible baked products and is more particularly concerned with a substantially elongated bun of the so-called hot dog type having a configuration which defines a centrally located food receiving recess. The central recess has pair of superposed longitudinal compartments for receiving a variety of edible fillings. The present invention also relates to a mold for producing the bun.
2. Prior Art
The field of edible baked products is replete with baked buns having various configurations. One popular type of bun is the so-called "hot dog" bun. The term "hot dog" is commonly used in North America to designate a relatively small sausage made of beef, pork, or the like.
The "hot dog" is normally eaten in accompaniment with the so-called hot dog bun. The conventional hot dog bun consists of an elongated bun having a longitudinal slot formed on one of its surface. The hot dog is adapted to be inserted in the longitudinal slot.
However, depending on the type of bread, the type of hot dog and the way the longitudinal slot is made in the bun, the hot dog may be more or less adequately fitted in the longitudinal slot. Consequently, when the hot dog is inserted in the longitudinal slot, the bun sometimes crumbles or beaks apart. Also, it is not uncommon to have the hot dog slip out of the bun while it is being eaten.
This problem is well recognized and, accordingly, various types of hot dog bun and corresponding molds for forming the buns have been proposed to solve the problem.
Examples of such buns and corresponding molds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,477 granted to Julius B. Berke on Sep. 13.sup.th, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,229 granted to David R. Bradshaw on Feb. 26.sup.th, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,581 granted to Heiderpriem on Dec. 27.sup.th, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,517 granted to Oscar D. Caldwell on Jul. 29.sup.th, 1980.
All of these patents disclose elongated hot dog types of buns wherein the longitudinal slot formed in hot dog buns is replaced with a preformed centrally disposed cavity.
The preformed centrally disposed cavity disclosed in the above mentioned patents are adapted to better hold the hot dog sausage and prevented it from slipping out of the bun when it is being consumed.
Some of these patents are also concerned with the spilling of relatively liquid fillings such as chili, sauce or condiments such as relish, mustard and ketchup which are often poured in the slot, on top of the hot dog.
However, the bun configurations disclosed in the prior art documents suffer from a set of major drawbacks.
Some of these documents, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,581, and Canadian Patent 600,072 merely disclose a bun having a central recess. Any chili, sauce or condiments introduced into the recess will have a tendency to be squeezed out of the latter when the bun is manipulated and chewed upon. The chili, sauce or condiments will simply run up the lateral walls forming the recess and flow over these peripheral edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,517 proposes a bun having not only a longitudinal cavity but also a peripheral lip adapted to partially close off the cavity.
However, the peripheral lip obstructs the insertion of food into the cavity.